Remember me
by JulsLovesBlue
Summary: One-shot. The Doctor was my only friend. But I don't belong, so it's time to say goodbye. 'You will always be my Doctor.' The note fell to the ground, and I followed, tears in my eyes. Julia, my companion -my friend- had left. I would not forget her, and one day we will meet again. And when we do, I will not let her go. That is a promise.


**Author's note**: This was just a little idea that popped into my head. Also, to all the people that read my other stories, I'm so sorry I haven't updated in a long while. I have problems with self-motivation. Fair warning, this is un-beta'd, so any spelling or grammar mistakes are mine. Flames will be used to warm my feet.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Doctor Who, and if I did, I would probably ruin it. My imagination isn't that good.

* * *

Julia P.O.V.

Sometimes I wondered if this was all just a dream, that I was laying in a hospital somewhere in a coma. Then I would look over at him, and he would shoot me that grin of his, so full of wonder and child-like enthusiasm, and my fear would go away.

And the longer I travelled with the Doctor, the more I began to forget about my life before he saved me with his blue time-machine. We went to planets, saw so many amazing things, and we ran. A lot.

But now something was going on. Things started to happen that stirred a memory deep in my mind. It wasn't until I heard the word Trenzalore echoing in my dreams that the memory which had been stirring came out. Trenzalore, the planet on which this Doctor, _my_ Doctor, dies. Gone, just like that.

That's when I realize it's time for me to go. So when we land on Earth in London in the year 2015, I leave a note on the TARDIS console, pat her once to say goodbye, then follow the Doctor to go on one last adventure. We meet some aliens, we run and basically have the time of our lives. And then it's time for me to go. The Doctor runs into the TARDIS, expecting me to follow as usually. I can hear him rambling on about something, just as he always does.

I turn away and run. I keep on running, even as tears start to stream down my face, even as my sides begin to burn, even as my head turns fuzzy from lack of oxygen. I run, because if I stop, I will turn around and run back, straight into my Doctor's arms, to travel with him until I die. And I can't. It's Clara's turn now, to run with the Doctor, to save him.

Finally, after what seems like hours, I collapse. The tears that had been streaming down my face now come in a torrent, like a storm has been unleashed. I cry my heart out, because I had to say goodbye to the only friend I ever had. And I couldn't even say it to his face because I know him, he would plead for me to stay, and I would take one look into his eyes and cave like a house of card in a breeze.

"Goodbye, my Doctor." The words were whispered, lost in the wind, the only ears around the hear were my own. They caused a fresh wave of tears to spill from my eyes, but also made my heart a bit lighter. Because I had set him free, and I would live my life to the fullest, just like he would want me to.

I got up, and walked in no particular direction, ignoring the tears on my face. It was time for me to build my own life, in this world. My family was dead, my home in another demension, beyond even the Doctor's reach. It had been torn apart, and I had been trown into this demension. The Doctor found me, and I had latched on to him so I could bury the memories.

But now it was time to stand on my own two feet. And that's exactly what I did.

_ - o - _

Doctor P.O.V.

_Dear Doctor,_

_The time I spent traveling with you has been amazing. I will keep these memories close to my heart for the rest of my life. But you have a future that I'm not a part of. I know this because in my old demmension, they told the story of the Doctor. I know you want to look for me. Don't. If you, I will run away with you, and your story will never be lived._

_So please, for me, let me go. I can handle myself. I'm a big girl._

_Also, to get you back on track, you should go look for Clara Oswald. You already met her twice, if memory serves me right. This should be the right time for you to find her. But hurry Doctor, she needs saving._

_I will never forget you. You will always have a place in my heart. You will always be my Doctor._

_Goodbye, my sweet Doctor._

_Julia H._

The note dropped to the floor, and I fell to my knees, tears in my eyes. Julia, the girl that fell from one demension into another, my companion -my friend- had left. I looked at the note, and picked it back up again. _They told the story of the Doctor._ Damn you. Don't you realise the story you know has already been changed?

I got up, determination filling me. I would find her, and I would convince her to never leave my side again. I was in the middle of switching on the tracking device I had planted on her, since she always either got taken or ran off, when I paused. She said Clara Oswald, the impossible girl, needed saving. I cursed. I wouldn't let Clara die just so I could find her, and she knew that. So Clara it was.

I looked down at the note in my hand, and my eyes were drawn to the last sentence. _You will always be my Doctor. _I carefully folded in, and out it in my pocket. '_And you will always be my Julia._' With that last thought, I set out to find Clara Oswald, the impossible girl. But I would never forget Julia, the girl that never told me her last name. And one day, I would come back for her, to travel until the end of time.


End file.
